


Betrayal

by panhomarek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Caring Thranduil, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I needed more nice!Thrandy and hurt!Kili and guess where that lead me?, M/M, Manipulative Thranduil, Protective Legolas, Slavery, Thorin and his gold sickness, Why Did I Write This?, also I love Thranduil's father instincts and I want to explore them, very unexpected slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panhomarek/pseuds/panhomarek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. English is not my native language. I need beta. + I wrote this in the middle of the night. (2:22 if you want to know)<br/>2. I am bad person. </p>
<p>_____ </p>
<p>In his anger Thranduil says something very stupid and ends up with the youngest nephew of Thorin as his slave.<br/>All the elfs are shocked -- including Thranduil. No one really knows what do to. Legolas is not  happy about it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> You can find me at http://followthebifrost.tumblr.com  
> I have no idea if I'll continue this.

The offer that changed everything, came out of his lack of control; he was angry, perhaps more than in the last few centuries. Thorin Oakenshield and his stupidity had this effect on him and it was not the first time. So Thranduil – always the calm one, the calculating and wise one – broke and in his wrath, offered to release all the Dwarfs but one, that he’ll take and claim as his slave. 

He meant only to put Thorin back in the line or perhaps push him out of balance. Thought that Durin Son will agree never crossed the Elf’s mind. Until Thorin agreed, that is.  
In front of all his Company. 

Twelve Dwarfs gasped in union, eyes wide in shock, mouths gaping open. And even Thranduil himself was close to looking like them.  
The Elven King stared at his prisoners for a long while, trying to think of a way out, but there was none. If he back off from this deal, he will once more prove to the Dwarfs that his words held no power and that his honor was a lie. Thranduil hid his concern and uncertainty behind emotionless mask. 

“I want your nephew,” he said loudly for not only Thorin but the rest of the Dwarves to hear. 

It was a good tactic, the King had thought, because the chaos his words caused was beyond his expectation. The Guards raised their weapons, but there was no reason for it – dwarfs were yelling at their leader and then, after a moment, at each other too. Fili and Kili, both horrified, stood at the center of the group, protected from the elfs and Thorin as well. 

“You cannot do it!” One of the Dwarfs yelled, but Thorin was overpowered by his greed, by Erebor. Thranduil knew well this look, he saw many who fell to the golden sickness. But yet, he had hoped that the love for his family will be stronger than treasures hidden deep under the mountain. 

“The younger one,” Thranduil continued. He did not want a slave. He did not want any Dwarf in his kingdom, but he had played “the youngest child card” giving Thorin last chance to change his mind. 

“Then take him,” was the response. Thorins furious eyes never left the Elven King. “And let the rest of us go. Erebor is more important than one Dwarf.” 

By now, even the Elven Guards were shocked. Legolas, who stood hidden in the shadows of the throne room for the most part of this, couldn’t believe his own eyes. This was not happening. How his father could propose such a thing?! 

“Uncle!” Filli loud cry was heard over the other voices. “How could you let this happen! It’s us! It’s Kili! How can you let him become whore to the elf!?” 

Thranduil winced but let that one slip. He was not, under any circumstance, going to rape that poor child, but for now, he waited to see Thorin’s reaction. 

“He will endure,” Oakenshield nearly barked. “Do we have our deal, King Thranduil?” 

Thranduil again looked into those blue eyes, now possessed by greed and hate, then turned to face the rest of his prisoners. They weren’t shouting now and instead awaited for their fate to be sealed. Thranduil heard his son’s footsteps and soon felt his presence next to himself. Great. If he could, he would keep that deal from Legolas’ knowledge. 

“But of course,” Thranduil finally said. “You may go and take your company with you, except for your youngest nephew.” 

Thorin nodded once, sharply, then turned his back to the Elven King and walked toward the entrance. He walked past his people, expecting them to follow him – and they did, to the elfs utmost surprise, without saying much. There was mostly worry and resignation written on their faces. 

Fili refused to go, at first. He held Kili in his arms, hugging him tightly and murmuring soft words to his brother’s ear. They were both crying, Thranduil realized and he was never so grateful for the years of experience as a king, for he would surely take back his words. 

Silence was interrupted by Thorin’s loud shout. Fili tensed and then stepped away from the younger dwarf. 

“I’ll be back,” he promised, his voice broken. “I’ll be back here for you and I’ll rescue you. Uncle is not himself, this must be the elf’s doing.” 

Kili nodded and then nodded some more, the shock of the situation has not left him yet. Thranduil let them have their goodbyes. 

“Please dear brother,” Fili held Kili’s hands in his own. “Forgive me.” 

“Don’t leave me here. Please, please Fili don’t leave me here…” Kili sobbed and started do shake. 

Within seconds, Fili was gone. 

Legolas and Thranduil suddenly felt uncomfortable and The Guards must have feel the same, given their shifting and concerned looks at the royal family. For a good moment the only sound in the throne room were Kili’s sobs. The Dwarf was kneeling on the wooden floor, arms wrapped around himself. It was when his body stopped shaking, that the King finally broke the silence. 

“Kili, Prince of Erebor, welcome in Mirkwood,” he said, his voice firm and stoic even when he wasn’t sure what to do next. The Dwarf flinched on the floor and then began to shake once more. Thranduil thought that in this moment he could say “My son will take care of you” but then how dare he pass this duty on his own child? He, who made the offer in the first place? 

“ For this moment on, you belong to me,” he said instead and turned to face his son. Legolas looked as shocked as he felt himself. “Make sure all dwarfs leave our kingdom and keep watch. I want to know their every step. Tell Tauriel to prepare our soldiers. If they wake up Smaug we need to be prepared.” 

All the orders were whispered and soon his son dismissed. The Guards left earlier, escorting the Dwarfs. That left only two persons in the throne room. 

Thranduil know from experience, that more often than not, he could get away just acting like the wise King of Mirkwood, even if he had no idea what he was doing. He had learned long time ago, that haughty words and pride could beguile people and led them into thinking that he is the greatest of them all. But right now, he wasn’t sure if it will work out.  
Mostly because it was torture to stand in one spot and watch young dwarf tragedy, he moved forward. He stopped few feet away from the youngest of Durins and then hesitated. Was there anything left to say? As a King, he knew he should probably put his new slave in dungeon or find him some sort of a work, made him useful. Yet as a father he could not push himself into doing it. So Thranduil ended up staring at his prisoner until it was the dwarf who had enough. 

Kili rose his head to look at the Elven King, fear and helplessness daunted his eyes. Then, unexpectedly, he kneeled properly and touched floor with his head. 

“At your service, my King,” his voice trembled as he was still crying. 

Thranduil’s mask almost broke.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for such nice comments! I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!   
> Also - HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Thranduil, unexpectedly found himself amazed, by the young dwarf’s courage. Of course, he knew his kin was famous because of it – but to expect a child to act like a grown man, was beyond him. So the Elven King kindly placed his hand on the dwarf’s shoulder,  even if he had to bend himself just for that gesture.

“Thank you,” he said, as no better idea crossed his mind at the moment. “Come with me, child.”

Kili was still trembling, but there was a small but loud part of him, that wanted to protest. He was not a child. Not anymore. He decided to left his childhood behind him the moment he left with his Uncle to fulfill the quest and reclaim their homeland. The Mountain he never saw but heard about every night of his life. It was his purpose, to help take back Erebor. And maybe he was doing it now – being the Elven King slave, so the others may go.

Kili swallowed his tears and chokes and rose to his feet to follow his captor.

Thranduil led them through wooden corridors of his palace and Kili, unwittingly began to look around. They passed by many rooms, with no doors to close, but only light, shiny material serving as curtains. Most of them, uncovered. Every time Kili tried to look at what was inside, finding not only other Elves – he did not dare to look at them for long – but also forest animals. There were a lot of small libraries, or so Kili thought that was the rooms purpose, and a biggest dining room young dwarf has ever seen.

The Elven King was taking his time, going slower than usual, partly for the dwarf’s short legs sake, partly because he was proud of his palace, of his kingdom. And he want Kili to see its’ beauty and maybe even appreciate it.

“That’s the entrance to my chambers,” he said, when they stopped at the first wooden door Kili saw inside the palace. “Which you’ll be living in as well.”

Thranduil wouldn’t admit it, but he choose the longest way to his chambers to gain some time and think about a better plan of what to do with the dwarf. He decided it will be the safest option to keep his guest in his son’s old nursery. The room was small as it was used for a short amount of time, but it should be more than enough space for a dwarf. There was still a queen bed inside, along with few shelves and cradle.  (Thranduil had no heart to throw it away.)

Temporary curiosity that Kili felt during their walk, was instantly replaced by pure fear. Was he really going to become the Elven King’s whore? Was Fili right? Kili blinked a few times, surprised that he didn’t have more tears to let his emotions out.

The Elf pushed the doors open and walked in revealing the most peculiar and astonishing of sights. The chamber was big, for a dwarf at least, filled with small trees and red and golden leaves floating under the ceiling. When Kili stepped in, he could feel the autumn inside, the smell of woods and the wind, that caressed is cheeks.

Only after a closer look, Kili saw bookshelves and tables. There was also an old armchair and small couch. But the center of the room was dominated by the big bed, covered with silks. Thranduil was now standing near it, looking at his guest and waiting. Kili, when he noticed the King’s stare, lowered his head in fear he will be punished.

“You’re my personal servant, so  you should know your duties,” The Elf began, voice still and emotionless. “You’ll bring food and wine when asked, you’ll assist with my daily routine. You’ll under no circumstance, be rude to my people. You’ll behave as best as you can and you’ll learn our customs as fast as you can. Do you understand?”

For a moment, Kili couldn’t believe what he heard. It was nothing he had expected – he thought that he’ll be taken to the dungeons and tortured or taken to the King’s bedroom and used as a sex toy. But being a simple servant? Kili rose his head to send Thranduil uncertain look. That role shouldn’t be hard, right? He knew how hard work looked like – he had jobs before. He even served as a help in one of the humans inn.

“Yes,” he said after a while. “My King.”

Thranduil nodded in acknowledgement and moved to show the dwarf his new room. The entrance to it was covered in light-green curtains and Kili was surprised that he didn’t saw it at first. The King led him in.

“Why would you put me in one room with your heir?” Kili asked, when he spotted the cradle. Second too late, he realized that he had spoken out of turn. In fact, he didn’t even addressed the Elven King properly.

“Legolas doesn’t live here anymore,” Thranduil said and Kili couldn’t believe the light, amused tones in his voice. “And he’s my only child. His nursery was empty for hundreds of years now, it will make no harm to anyone, if you’ll take it.”

There was a moment of silence between them, and then Kili nodded a few times.

“Thank you, My King” he said silently.

“You’re welcome.” Thranduil, slightly humored, gestured at his guest to follow him back to his bedroom. “You must be hungry. Let me take care of that.”

Kili, enchanted, watched Thranduil as reached for one of the golden leaves and murmured gentle words to it. Then, he turned toward open window and with the slightest of breaths, made the leaf fly out of the chambers.

Thranduil saw the dwarf’s curiosity and since there was nothing else to talk about, the Elf began to explain.

“This is how I sent orders for my servants,” he said, then sat on his bed. “If you ever see one of those leaves flying to you, you will know that I need something. And you should never keep me waiting. Despite my years. I don’t like to be patient.”

Kili nodded again, trying not to think how he’ll be able to understand what orders the leaf brings. He was a dwarf, he had no idea how to speak to plants!

“So,” Thranduil was looking at him again. “What’s your name?”

“Kili, your Majesty.”

The Elven King hummed in response. The uncomfortable silence was settling between them again and Thranduil had no idea how to make it stop. What should he say? That he’s sorry about Kili? That he wouldn’t made his offer if he thought even for a second, that Thorin will agree? That out the twelve dwarfs he picked up Thorin’s youngest nephew because he didn’t expect Oakenshield to abandon his own family?  

Before one of them gathered strength to spoke, someone knocked, and then doors were opened. An elf walked in with their food. Thranduil exchanged with him – or her – few words in their language and then, the servant left. The food waited at one of the tables.

“Eat,” Thranduil gestured at Kili. The tray was filled with different kinds of cheeses, vegetables and fruits. As the dwarf began to shyly eat, Thranduil poured wine to the two goblets. 

“You’re going to be fine, Kili” the Elven King said, sipping at his wine and simply observing his new slave.

 


End file.
